Worlds in Peril
by MetalWarmon
Summary: The world Protectors must find a way to stop someone from making clones of Brian and elimate the business before the people of earth turn their backs on the organization they trust. review please.
1. The Discovery

1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Brian and Warriormon. Others are real

Minor is mine named Sean Renoir

Dedicated to my girlfriend

Chapter 1: The Discovery

The old life of Brian Dyke is over. He has save the human race and the digital world many times, but now is not the time to discuss the past events because the earth will be tested if they know that a true hero would never turn his back on them. Four Years have passed since his last heroic act and nothing seems like it will pop up for him until today...

I was sitting in the lunchroom with my girlfriend talking about school and our future plans. "How's school treating you, Senor," Laura asked me. "Fine, dear I replied. We talk more on our old classmates and wonder how they are doing with college goals when the president of the college comes on the intercom. " I advise that all television be put on channel six or eight because the world famous Championmon was seen stealing from the museum in Paris last night." Laura and I make some quick glances at each other and return our eyes to the television. "Amazing the great Championmon turns his back on us," yelled a boy after the report was over and the television was turned off. " I never trusted that fake hero," said a girl with long brown hair. Laura notices me leaving and tries to follow but her roommate, Jessica stops her. "Didn't you say that he saved you from an evil ruler four years ago," she asked Laura. " Yeah but the one that saved me would never turn his back on us," she replied. A boy hearing this walks over with an angry look on his face, "Sounds like you know the traitor fairly well." Angered by the boys words Jessica steps in and gets in his face "Are you calling my roommate a liar, Sean Renoir," If the shoe fits then yes I am, Jessica" he replied Laura finds an opening and leaves the lunch room.

She catches me between the lunch room and her dorm building. "What are you doing, Brian?" she asked with a worried look on her face. " Im going to the base to see what this is all about," I reply., "Will you join me, dear?" She turns away and explains that its her last year and she doesn't want to get expelled. I try to earth is more important than ones own self but I get nowhere and vanish to the base. She turns around to return to the lunch room but sees Jessica behind her standing in the doorway.

To Be continued...


	2. Silent Plan

1

This story is a crossover that has no category

Disclaimer: I only own Brian and Warriormon. Others are real. Most are from other shows

**Chapter 2**: Silent Plan

"Where did Brian go?" she questioned Laura.. "He went to his dorm room;" she replied

quickly. She the runs towards her dorm."What are you doing, Laura'" she yelled. "Getting my

my supplies for the next class," was her response. Jessica only looked at her watch and then at

Laura then went back inside to finish her lunch.

After lunch Jessica goes to her dorm room to see if Laura is okay after the insult from

Sean. She enters to find no one except some paper on her bed. She goes over and looks over

reading: "Jessica, The truth is that im part of the World Protectors and I have decided to join

Brian on his insane mission to clear his name. I may not return for some time but I would really

appreciate if you would cover up my whereabouts from others. The reason Brian is taking this so

personally is because his is the real Championmon and doesn't want people to loose faith in his

past jobs. He is also the leader of the organization. I am doing this to protect you from the enemy

and I want you to enjoy this planet that God has given us by his choice." Laura E Swanson

P.S. Would you cover for Brian too please. Thanks a bunch.

At the world Protectors base, I'm explaining my plan to Jeremy to get the thief, MOUSE

to join our team. I have just finished this expiation when Laura walks in the room. She looks at

Jeremy then at me. Suddenly she jumps into my arms and we hug. I whisper in her ear while

holding her, "Thanks for coming to join me, dear." I put her down tell Jeremy Im off to start the

mission He nods and I walk out into the teleportation room. "What is he doing, Jeremy?" She

asked..

Once in Japan I begin my search for Mouse. To be continued...


	3. The Mouse Enters

1

Disclaimer: I only own Brian and Warriormon

Chapter 3: The Mouse Enters

After walking around looking for day location of mouse I finally find him at the High

School. I enter and explore the building, until I come across a room with girls laughing and a

familiar laugh. I enter to find three girls on a boy. They soon notice me and try to put the blame

on him. I begin laughing and fall to the floor. They stop and stare at the crazy boy on the ground.

I finally notice this and climb to my feet. "What was that all about?" asked the blonde.

" I have come to give a letter to a very important person by the name, Mouse," I

explained. They look at me and laugh.

"What makes you think we know him?" asked a green-haired girl. I only walk over to the

the boy. I slip Sorata the note. He takes it asking, "What am I supposed to do with this?" he

asked. The blond looks at me and starts charging, "GET away you freak". She swings and misses

me by a long shot. Sorata catches her, "Are you okay, May."

"Where is that jerk," she screamed. They all look around and Sorata finally spots me on

the windowsill

"How did you get over there?" he asked.

"That note is for your eyes only, Sorata" I explained falling out of the window. They all

rush over to see what happened and why they heard no splat. The see me walking on the

sidewalk unharmed. "How did he pull that off," Sorata wondered.

Back at base I tell Jeremy to tell Tai to start phase two and to fill Laura in on the plan

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Mouse Trap part one

1 **I still only own Brian and Warriormon**

**_Chapter 4_**: Mouse Trap (part one)

A t four o' clock pm, Laura is on the news with a crush arm of Championmon's.

"Tell us where you found this weapon of his," asked the female reporter.

"I happened to be near a battle site of his that happened four years ago and stumbled

across this attachment," was her reply.

"How did you know where to look for the site of the battle?" asked another reporter.

"I recognized it because I lived there two years before the battle." They return it to the

news room. The crush arm will be set at display where Heaven's Clock used to be. She is then

given a slip of paper. She reads aloud, _"I will have this weapon at exactly midnight this _

_evening_._ Signed Red X._

_P.S. Mouse, meet me at the school by eleven tonight. (ALONE.)_

" Well it appears that the local thief known as Mouse has a challenger who is eager to go

after one of a kind items," clarified the reporter in the news station. Later tonight will come more

coverage." "I must say I am surprised that this thief would want another thief's help." said the

reporter. After the hassle with the media, people Laura returns to base and we wait. I tell them to

report to the museum by 5p.m. to hide inside. At five o' clock I watch the museum close,

knowing that I have teammates inside waiting.

To Be Continued...


	5. Mouse Trap part two

1 Only Brian and Warriormon

Chapter 5: Mouse Trap (part 2)

Inside the museum the members of World Protectors wait for the thief Mouse

to appear and try to take the crush arm. They talk and think Im crazy letting a

thief join the team. They are lead by Tai, of the digidestin. They wait silently

hanging from the ceiling. Laura is part of the group, by this time she has been

given the ful plan. Finally the clock strikes midnight, they grow quiet and

watch.

An hour goes by and nothing happens, they are about ready to call it

quits when I show up and ask how its going. "Terrible," replied Laura. At

that moment mouse appears. They all look at me waiting for me to give an

order, but I tell them to stay put. He grabs the crush arm and turns to leave

when Woof appears. He laughs and says, "I would like the weapon please so

I can remember the day Championmon is defeated." The girls and Mouse

look at him.

"What do u mean _is defeated, _Woof," Mouse yelled. "Silly boy that is

only a replica it won't attack or defend you from anything." Nearby the

the police chief is listening to his conversation. "I'm personally going to see

Championmon defeated," laughed the invincible Woof, "but you'll do nicely

first." Mouse straps the crush arm to his right arm and prepares for a

showdown. "Do you really think that a fake weapon will work for you,

Mouse." he laughed. Mouse charges and Woof tries to get him with invisible

wire, but its dodged by Mouse. The claw suddenly expands and cuts the wire

instantly. I then give the order to drop in. Woof realizes his defeat and runs.

our teams look at each other and then Mouse's girls are knocked out by their

master.

To be continued...


	6. Odd vs Brian

1 Don't own any except Brian and Championmon

_**Chapter 6: Odd versus Brian**_

The girls wake up hours later in the WP base with Mouse

at the foot of the bed. They reach for his throat and chase him

around the room. Hearing all the noise I walk in and break up

the chase. I explain what happened to them last night,

confessing that I was Mouse at that moment. Mouse and I laugh

and soon they join in.

That night after getting to know everyone, we all depart

for bed. I pull Mouse aside, "Don't worry I gave you your own

room so you will be ready for training tomorrow. He thanks me

and we go to our room. "Training begins tomorrow at 7am,

sharp I yelled over the speakers.

Morning arrives quickly and I'm aroused by Laura shaking

me, "Wake up you moron," she screamed into my ear. I slowly

get up to look at her. "What time is it?" I asked. She tells me

that it's past ten in the morning. I slowly go back to bed and

then seconds later jump out and rush to the training room yelling

When I arrive, everyone looks at me laughing, "Looks like

the boss is late for his own training and wearing his pajamas,"

came Odd's voice. I walk over to him.

"Are you volunteering to fight me first, rookie," I dared.

Odd looks at me and accepts.

"Oooo,"said the rest of the team except for Jeremy who

knows that Odd has a big mouth. We go to the opposite sides of

the room and Takato counts it down with the others.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Odd?" I

ask.

"Of course I do," he replied, "why would I challenge you

if I wasn't I wanted to?" I explain that I won't go all out but use

a small amount. He accepts and the fight begins.


	7. Enter Boy with Red Book

Disclaimer check previous plus I don't own Rick (Rick owned by Electric Ammo)

After Odd and I are done I tell everyone else to buddy with some one and train until noon. They do this and Odd and I go watch some television and get lunch ready for the team. During this time together Odd and I talk about his performance. "So how did I do, Brian?" he asks me. I explain that he has improved but he did an acceptable job. He thanks me and we call everyone to the cafeteria. We stay and talk while we eat lunch.

After lunch I fill them all in with a new plan that might give us an edge in this fight. "Does anyone know a person named Kiyo Takamine?" I asked when everyone is present in the room. Everyone looks at me like confused. "I'll take that as a no," I said two minutes later. "Okay then let me explain what I know," I stated. I share that he has a red spell book and a blond kid follows him. The little kid is named Zatch Bell. Zatch is a being called a mamodo. There are exactly one hundred of them in the world. "Why are they here," asked Laura. "They are here to decide who will be the king of the mamodo world." I replied. I tell them that we are going to find information on Championmon and try to make some allies. "Okay Laura, Sorata, Tai, and I are going to Japan to find Kiyo and Zatch. I split the others members into groups and we leave for our location.

My group arrives at Kiyo's house only to bump into a boy named Rick. "Hey Rick,' I greeted. He looks at me surprised.

"How do you know me?" he asked. I think for a while.

"I'm friends with Kiyo too," I replied quickly. We both walk up to his door and ring the doorbell. His mom answers with tears in her eyes.

"Hello boys how may I help you."

"Is Kiyo home?" Rick asked. She lets us inside and gives us story that is three days old. Monday after school Kiyo and Zatch came home from school and received an invitation to Megumi concert Friday and they wanted to go see her about the tickets she gave them. "They haven't returned from the visit yet," she cried. Rick and I leave but she stops Rick. "Oh, Rick, I found this on Kiyo's bed and it was for you in case something happened to him and Zatch." She hands over the package, which contains Zatch's red spell book. I send Laura and Mouse to look for Sherry and Lori. Rick turns around and looks at me.


	8. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: check pervious

"Let's go see Megumi and Tia," he suggested. I agree and off we go towards Megumi's trailer.

We arrive at the trailer and find nothing on the outside but I tell Rick to stay and keep watch for any bodyguards or other people that keep fans away. I enter to find her room door open and her laptop on that is sitting on the desk. I move her mouse and discover that she left an e-mail up. I begin to read it when I hear a voice saying "Sorry, Brian but you're not allowed to see that." I turn around to see myself.

"Who is behind this cloning of me," I asked the look alike. "I'm afraid I can give u that information," he replied. I put on the crush arm that was stolen earlier. "What good will that do you," he laughed. I change instantly into Championmon.

He laughs, "That won't give you an advantage."

He then follows my change and the fight begins. He charges at me with fist of electricity. I dodge and lunge forward with a blast of red energy. I make contact and he goes flying into the kitchen. I follow after him.

I grab him by the arm yelling, "What does your leader plan on doing with all the mamodos?"

"I'm not given that information." "He laughed. Warriormon then shows up and uses his sword to destroy the copy. I drop the fake just as Rick walks in to find me with the crush arm on. He looks at me and runs back outside.

"Rick, wait," I call. I try to follow after him but Warriormon stops me.

"He needs to be alone and think about this development." I nod and lead him to the laptop and print out a copy of the letter.


	9. Thorrose!: Laura's Fight

Disclaimer: Check pervious chapters and Magna Freak owns Carolina and Isabelle, GrUdGe owns Kea and Katie.

Elsewhere Laura has found Lori's house and knocks at the door. Her mom answers and let's Laura in. She leads them both to their couch in the living room. They sit and listen with ears at attention.

"Greetings, my name's Laura." "I would work with the World Protectors and it has come to our attention that a series of Championmon are trying to take over all the worlds that exist parallel to ours. She explains that the partnerships between human and mamodos on earth are being kidnapped.

"What's this have to do with us?" asked Lori's mother. Laura only stays silent and looks at Lori.

"I only wanted to let your daughter know that her friend, Kolulu may not survive this world battle," stated Laura looking towards the floor beginning to cry, "They all ready have Zatch and Kiyo." Lori gets up and walks to her room. Her mom goes to see what Lori is doing. She finds her packing some clothes into a suitcase.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady," yelled her mother.

"I'm going to go save my little sister," Lori replied. Her mother looks at her and approves her will to find the little girl. They leave the room and meet with Laura back in the living room, "I'm going with you to see if Kolulu is okay," exclaimed Lori.

"Sorry but I can't take you with me, Lori," declared Laura. Before Lori can say anything three Championmon come busting through the door. She looks at Lori and her mother, "Get behind me now!" Laura ordered them. They listen and get behind a couch that Laura is in front of. Laura gets prepared and waits. "I have to protect Lori so we can save some of the mamodos" Laura thought.

"Give me the girl," ordered the evil Championmon. Laura only gives him a stare and waves her hand saying to bring it on. Infuriated by her failure to give them any cooperation they begin their attack. They swing but only hit the air since Laura has a shield up in front of her. One then charges with an attack called an electric pummel. Laura laughs and replies with needle spears. She knocks all three of them down but, they realize that she doesn't have a shield and they attack with Howling blast. A big sphere of blue energy comes at her and she falls to the ground, since all three shots became one.

Lori and her mom are watching in horror as Laura is injured but keeps getting up. "Finish these freaks off," yelled Lori trying to give Laura strength. Laura turns around and looks at her smiling and nods. With that nod Laura knocks the fake Championmon outside into the street. The fight continues until Laura is low on strength. "Shit it can't end like this," she thought. One is about to blast her, when she hears the word, "Thorrose." Lori and Laura look to see a little girl with strawberry-blond hair and a girl with her holding a book.


	10. Two New mamodos

"She has a book just like Kiyo's," thought Laura looking at the girl. The mamodo walks over and helps Laura to her feet.

"Thanks, but, who are you four?" asked Laura noticing that another pair was coming behind the ones that saved her.

"I'm Carolina," said Carolina, "and this is my friend…. "Don't talk to her she could be a bad guy too" said the human girl. The other girl comes over, "I'm Katie and this is Kea," Katie introduced. The one girl is all mad that her friend trusts a possible enemy of the mamodos. "Katie, forget her lets finish these fools," ordered the other girl. Katie turns and faces their opponents.

"Don't talk to anyone that we don't know," whispered the girl to Katie. They face the Championmon ready to fight. Laura watches as rose thorns fall from the sky like a rain shower onto the Championmon. Laura gets up and stays behind them. Two Championmon move away from the thorn shower and begin an assault towards the girls. They look franticly through there books but cant find anything to defend with. They close their eyes and look away.

Hearing her breath and feeling no injury Kea is the first to open her eyes to find Laura defending them with some type of wind spell. Laura looks back to see Kea looking at her. Kea shakes Carolina to make her open her eyes. She looks with Kea at Laura. Watching on the side Lori runs in to wake Katie and the other girl up. Laura smiles and charges at the Championmon screaming, "Tell your boss that he isn't getting these two children while I'm breathing." Hearing the cry the other girl opens her eyes and begins to understand the facts about Laura. Laura then slices all three of them with her wind blades destroying them. The girls look at her stunned.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Katie. Laura walks back to them and looks at the one unfriendly girl. Putting out her hand she says, "I'm Laura and you are?" Everyone waits and looks at the girl including Carolina.

"Names Isabelle," answered Isabelle finally. Laura and her shake hands and everyone smiles and coagulates the confidence and trust she finally saw in Laura. After a small party, Laura turns to Lori smiling. "About your request earlier," Laura started, " I have decided to let you join me and together we will see and save Kolulu with everything we've got."

"Thanks Laura," replied a very excited and happy Lori. She goes inside and grabs her things and looks for Kolulu's doll. She finds it on the bed and runs back outside to see Laura and the girls ready to go. "What's the doll for," Katie asked her. "It belonged to Kolulu, my best friend and younger sister," was Lori's friendly reply. Laura orders them to hold hands and he takes them to the World Protector base.


End file.
